


Give It Time

by deliciacite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Cheating, Companion Piece, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Porn With Plot, fight him on that, they all belong to him and im sorry some dont have last names, this is an au of a story my partner has created bc im in love w all his characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciacite/pseuds/deliciacite
Summary: All Chenzira wants is for his husband to come home. For now, all he can do is wait.
Relationships: Chenzira/Nathanial Prince
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Give It Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yllwnk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yllwnk).



> Hey, welcome to my first ever posted work! Hopefully its not a complete shitshow. This is a story I'm writing for my partner and his characters. Please check out his comic that he's creating based on this work: https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/give-it-time/list?title_no=402261
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment!

The frigid air whipped Nathanial’s hair all around, despite his efforts to keep it tamed. “Damn it, Chenzira,” he huffed, with no real bite behind his words. “You know I hate the windows down. It’s not even as if the weather’s nice.” Nathanial leaned forward in the passenger seat to pull his blue mess into some semblance of a ponytail before giving Chenzira a dreadful glare. He pulled his black puffy jacket tighter around his body and sighed into the winter wind, closing his eyes and letting his head roll to the side.

In absolutely zero effort to roll up the windows, Chenzira bit back a grin, and readjusted his hand on the steering wheel before glancing at Nathanial’s pout. “You’re so dramatic,” he smiled, keeping his eyes half on the road, half on his husband’s wind kissed cheeks. “Besides, you don’t like the smoke.” On that note, Chenzira inhaled deeply, feeling nicotine run its course through his lungs, and blew it to his left, mindful of Nathanial’s distaste of cigarette smoke.

Nathanial peeked one eye open to watch. He’d never cared for cigarettes and would always give Chenzira a hard time over them, but he was the first to admit how sexy he found Chenzira, with slow curls of white escaping his lips, pouring out in clouds around him. Nathanial thought of it as sensual, a slow pursing of pierced lips, wrapping around something other than him, and it was painfully intoxicating.

•••

Chenzira coasts along the winding road with the radio off. Smoke falls from his lips with little effort before it mixes with the muggy summer air. The wind rustles his hair and stings his eyes, but there’s something about it that makes him feel weightless and free. Fresh air and the scent of newly cut grass hits Chenzira in an estival sensory overload. He will never understand what there is to hate about that. In other words, he will never understand Nathanial.

He remembers a time when Nathanial would sit next to him, probably droning on about something Beth said, or how cigarettes were only delivering Chenzira “one day closer to death!” Chenzira huffs dryly at the memory, bringing the smoke up to his lips one more time before tossing it out the window and rolling it shut. _If only. ___

____

The drive back home has always been long, but somehow it felt like nothing when someone was next to him, soaking up the silence, holding his hand. The quiet is almost too much for Chenzira to manage anymore, but he knows that any song on the radio would only make the absence of Nathanial’s humming all the more deafening. He wonders if Nathanial still hums; if he still pretends not to dance to the radio while bustling around the kitchen in his socks and Chenzira’s sweatshirt.

__

A drop of rain on his windshield pulls Chenzira from his trance right before he has to turn onto the hidden driveway leading up to his house. The ride up the private drive jolts the car from side to side as the wheels turn over loose gravel. Chenzira parks in front of the worn fence at the end of the driveway, and ergo, reminds himself for the nth time to repaint it. He steps into the rain shower with his free hand over his head and the other rummaging around for his keys. Once at the door, Chenzira peeks at the fence through the corner of his eyes. Nathanial had been nagging him for ages to repaint that fence. He has the proper supplies, but he can never find the energy to put them to use. Willing himself not to become emotional yet again, Chenzira looks away and pushes the house key into the lock.

•••

It was barely past 3pm when Chenzira turned the key in the lock, startled when the door swung wide open without any effort. Nathanial stood behind it, his face glowing with surprise. “I thought you wouldn’t be home until later!” He took Chenzira’s hand and pulled him across the threshold of their home into a deep kiss, hand sliding through Chenzira’s snow-ridden hair.

__

“Surprise,” Chenzira grinned into the kiss, tugging Nathanial closer to him by the waist and playfully pressing his thumbs in the sensitive spot right below where Nathanial’s hip bones lay. Nathanial knowingly smiled into Chenzira’s lips and pulled away slowly, reaching for his running shoes by the door.

__

“Slow down there, sweetheart. I’ve got a run to go on.” He slipped his shoes on and stood back up to pull Chenzira close by the back of his neck. His breath was hot on the side of Chenzira’s face as he whispered, “Maybe when I’m back we can get up to whatever is in that dirty head of yours.” Chenzira feigned naivety and even gasped for good measure, not trying very hard to conceal the sly grin growing across his face. Nathanial bit back a smirk and pushed Chenzira’s jacket over his shoulders, helping him by hanging it in the hall closet. He may have had ulterior motives; i.e. Nathanial will never get used to seeing his husband in scrubs.

__

Chenzira didn’t try to argue about the weather this time. Nathanial was as stubborn as they come. Instead, he smiled, thinking about having tea ready for when Nathanial gets home. There’s no way he will be sharing a bed with a sneezing fool. Chenzira slid his shoes off and tossed them onto the mat by the door before peeking to his right once again. Nathanial was dramatically bent over, pressing his hands flat against the floor, and Chenzira found himself rolling his tongue piercing between his teeth, beyond ready for Nathanial to run and hurry back so they could get to doing what they do best together.

__

“Remember that Matthew and Dae are coming for dinner tonight,” Chenzira managed to remind Nathanial, unashamedly staring at his lithe body, enamored at the sight of the toned stomach peeking out as Nathanial reached up and over his head in a stretch. Nathanial nodded in response, and Chenzira didn’t overlook his impudent smirk, either. He’d been found out.

__

Suddenly, Nathanial is bouncing on his feet, no doubt excited to run after spending all morning doing laundry. _I’m not your housewife, _he liked to remind Chenzira. _Wednesdays are my days off, shut up. _Chenzira still thought he was a bit of a housewife. He smiled and waved Nathanial through the door.____

•••

The front door clicks open, and Matthew strides in carrying something covered in aluminum foil, wafting the familiar scent of rosemary and lemon. He slips his sneakers off and disappears into the kitchen, trailing behind the comforting scent of a home cooked meal. Chenzira doesn’t remember the last time someone had cooked in his kitchen. It was probably Nathanial. Of course, it was Nathanial.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Matthew finds Chenzira in a ball on his couch, clutching a blue throw and staring at the wall in front of him. “Chenzira, my mom cooked your favorite for you,” he says softly, prodding Chenzira with his socked foot. “Come on, big guy. Let’s eat together, yeah?” Matthew walks over to the front of the room and yanks the curtains open, flooding the room with the sublime glow of the afternoon sun. He unlatches a window to let in the summer petrichor, and Chenzira squints wishing he had left it alone.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Chenzira sighs into the blanket, squeezing his eyes closed. Matthew didn’t bring Dae today, a recent occurrence on their dinner nights, as if the couple truly thinks Chenzira is so fragile he’s unable to handle his best friend’s relationship after his own went ass over tit. “I’m really not in the mood, Matthew.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Matthew stands with his back to the window. The sunlight pours over his body, outlining the way he rests his hands on his hips, but preventing Chenzira from making out the frown pulled tight across his face. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, trying to hide his frustration. “Have you done your laundry, Chenzira?” he asks, already aware that the answer is painfully obvious. He scans the floor, disappointed to see the same strew of socks and t-shirts untouched from last week. “How about your dishes? I know you hate doing those.” Knowing Chenzira wouldn’t answer, Matthew steps over cat toys and dirty clothes to get to the kitchen, leaving Chenzira to sulk. “Oh my god. For someone who doesn’t eat much anymore, this is insane! Come and help me with this.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Chenzira has heard this nagging before, yet hearing it again only adds to his desire to pull a blanket over his head and remain there until Nathanial comes back to wake him. “I don’t want to do anything, Matthew,” he sighs, unsure if Matthew would even hear him over the clanging of dirty glassware and the running sink. “I don’t even care about what happened anymore, I just need him here.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Matthew bites his lip, heartbroken and unsure of the right words to say. He and Chenzira had been through this time and time again, but he’s never expressed how badly he wanted Nathanial to come home. The rush of tap water silences and Matthew walks into the living room to settle on the couch where Chenzira had already made room for him. He pulls half of the blanket over his lap, tucks his feet to his chest, and faces his friend.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Chenzira’s gaze is pitiful as he stares at the same empty bookshelf as before, hoping to see the wedding photos there once again every time he opens his eyes. He prays Nathanial hasn’t discarded them. Feeling a hand reach for his own, Chenzira’s still expression falters and tears threaten to fall from his eyes.  
“Can I give you a hug?” Chenzira closes his eyes and leans into the embrace.

•••

Nathanial was flushed from head to toe as he fell backwards into the white silk, pulling Chenzira to meet him in a bruising kiss. His breaths were shallow, and his eyes half-lidded; tell-tale signs of a man lost in the throes of desire. His eyes were unfocused, but remained fixed on his husband looming over him. Nathanial was dizzy with bliss. Chenzira’s hands trailed achingly and slowly across Nathanial’s chest, brushing along the lines of his collar before finding shelter among a mess of blue hair. Gripping tightly, Chenzira tugged backward, watching his mouth part to gasp at the intensity of the pull, the pleasure of pain. His lips found a new purpose pressed against Nathanial’s ear, his jaw, his throat; trailing kisses up and down every inch of Nathanial’s warm body sprawled beneath him.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Please, Chenzira,” Nathanial pleaded softly, an overwhelming sweet fire in the pit of his stomach. Begging to be closer, he pressed his cold hands to the burning skin of Chenzira’s lower back and arched upward until their bodies couldn’t possibly be any closer. Chenzira shamelessly groaned at the proximity and held his breath as he rolled his hips down to meet Nathanial’s.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Fuck. Fuck,” Nathanial gasped. He clawed at Chenzira’s bare shoulders and thrusted himself higher, desperate for friction.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Mmm,” Chenzira groaned, “You’re such a slut for me.” He pressed one palm against Nathanial’s hips keeping him fixed on the mattress and used the other to tease the waistband of his boxers. Nathanial hastily grabbed at his waist to do it himself until Chenzira locked his wrists over his head in a firm grip. Their eyes met and Nathanial swore he could see lust gloss over Chenzira’s face as he waited for Nathanial to beg.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Yes, Chenzira, yes. Please, please touch me.” He trembled under Chenzira’s touch, and rolled his head back, breathless. Chenzira flicked his tongue piercing between his teeth and laughed weakly as he pushed Nathanial’s hips deeper into the mattress. He loosened his grip on his wrists and tugged off the last of their clothing, ready for the feel of Nathanial’s flushed skin against his own. Chenzira’s mouth watered as he took sight of the hardness between his husband’s legs. He heard a whimper as he knelt down and parted his lips.

______ _ _

______ _ _

Chenzira reached his hand around the curtain and grabbed the first towel on the rack to wrap around his waist. He stepped out of the shower and shuddered, absent-mindedly running a hand down his goosebumped arm. He stood in front of the vanity and rubbed a hand towel through his hair. A mild blush washed over his face as he examined several new lovebites and nail marks, courtesy of his husband. Chenzira smiled and stepped into their carpeted bedroom, his attention immediately drawn to sight of Nathanial sitting on the bedside, waiting for him. Nathanial’s reticent gaze caught his, but he didn’t smile back and a different kind of chill washed over Chenzira’s body. Nathanial was slouched over his side of the bed wearing nothing but sweatpants and a pensive expression. Chenzira saw the phone in his hand and an uncomfortable ache settled low in his stomach. He sat next to nathanial and pulled him into his side waiting for the words to come.

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Talen called.” Nathanial’s voice was flat. “He says our father’s going to die soon.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

“Oh, baby…” Chenzira cautiously eyed Nathanial searching for any hint of emotion, yet he gathered close to nothing from the austere air around him. “Are you going to see him?”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Nathanial shrugged and bit his lip. “Talen says he has a week at most. I’ll go tomorrow, I guess.”

______ _ _

______ _ _

Chenzira was at a loss for words. He searched Nathanial’s face, but could not see what he was feeling. He knew Nathanial was obviously not okay, no matter what his relationship with his father would lead one to believe. He’d never grasped the reality of having a sick father-in-law, partially because he’d never met the man. He never thought ahead, never planned what to say to his husband once this moment came. Here it was, and now Chenzira realized there was no way to prepare for it; no way to understand what Nathanial is feeling, what Nathanial needs. Nathanial said nothing, but pulled on a sweatshirt that was most definitely not his, and leaned into his husband. Chenzira, hoping his unspoken support was comforting enough, leaned back. 

•••

The burgundy sweatshirt is mocking Chenzira from where it sits by the doorway, untouched going on 2 weeks. He glares at it, debating whether or not a third chastisement from Matthew would be worth one more week of procrastination. His head rolls backward and Chenzira lets out a melodramatic sigh, deciding he would rather not go through Matthew’s nagging more than necessary. It's not as if Matthew is the most responsible of his friends, or stays on top of his own household chores, but he sure as hell doesn't have to spend so much time keeping Chenzira in line. For just a moment, Chenzira wishes he could tell him to piss off, but Matthew does too much for him to warrant a response so immature. So, Chenzira huffs and rises to his feet, prematurely spent just by _contemplating _the workload in front of him.__

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__Bare feet shuffle around the house, pausing every few seconds to grab another article of clothing. Shirts, socks, and sweatpants are strewn throughout the living area, but the worst of these are socks. To Chenzira, they show every sign of being limitless, another sock every time he’s found what was thought to be the last of them. He would have never imagined he owns so many pairs. In all honesty, Chenzira can’t say he’s surprised at how bad he let the state of his house get. He’s never been great at keeping up with housework on his own, but these conditions take the cake. Nathanial would bite his head off if he came home now. But he won’t._ _

______ _ _

__The first load of clothing is tossed into the washing machine and artfully topped off with too much detergent. For a 32 year old man managing to pick up his own dirty clothes,_ _

______ _ _

__Chenzira shouldn’t feel as accomplished as he does, but after weeks of no motivation he is finally able to get something done and relief pours over him. Chenzira even made sure to separate the darks from the lights like Nathanial used to insist which fills him with a bittersweet pride._ _

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__In desperate need of a reward, Chenzira finds himself downstairs in the kitchen reaching into the pantry. He grabs the first bag of chips he sees, barbeque, and idles towards the living room to bum it on the couch, but his feet stop in front of the fridge and his lips purse in realization. Matthew must have flipped the neglected calendar pages to date. May. It’s been three months now, he thinks. Chenzira blanches at the thought of it. Nathanial hasn’t spoken with him in 90 days. His heart feels cold in his chest. If the reality of Nathanial leaving him hadn’t hit before, it was beating the shit out of him now. _What could Nathanial possibly need from three months at Beth’s that he couldn’t get at home with me? _Apparently, something pretty important, if he left his partner of 10 years.___ _

______ _ _

___ _

______ _ _

___Chenzira slaps a hand to his face, refusing to pity himself like this again. He needs to be stronger. Chenzira knows it’s only a matter of time before his husband comes back and everything goes back to some semblance of normal. He just wants to know how long it will be until that day finally comes._ _ _

______ _ _

___ _

______ _ _

___He returns to his monotonous plan of bumming it on the couch, if only to distract himself, and pulls his phone from the pocket of his sweats. He dials, and it rings._ _ _

______ _ _

___ _

______ _ _

___“Hello?”_ _ _

______ _ _

___ _

______ _ _

___“Hey, Beth. Is it a good time?”_ _ _

______ _ _


End file.
